Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven
rightMafia: the City of Lost Heaven je česká akční hra z roku 2002. Vytvořilo ji studio Illusion Softworks. Bývá často označována za nejlepší českou hru vůbec. Hra se řadí buď mezi akční adventury, nebo third-person shootery. Hra připomíná zahraniční sérii GTA. Hra vyšla pro Windows, Xbox a Playstation 2. Příběh Děj je zasazen do období let 1930-1938. Hra sleduje osudy mladého taxikáře Toma Angela. Ten je nucen, se pod tíhou událostí přidat k "rodině" dona Salieriho. Ta je ve válce s nepřátelskou rodina dona Morella. Tom se stává součástí kolotoče vražd, prodeje nelegálního alkoholu a jiných zločinů. Spolu se Salieriho rodinou prožívá těžké časy, ale nalézá zde přátele a dokonce se i ožení. Avšak co jeho svědomí? Postavy Thomas Angelo Tom je hlavní protagonista a antihrdina hry. Dříve byl taxikářem, ale jednoho dne byl nucen pomoci dvěma gangsterům a následně se přidat k jejich zločinecké rodině. Ukáže se jako velmi schopný a chytrý gangster a daří se mu. Dopustí se řady vražd, ale začne trpět výčitkami svědomí. To se nakonec stane jednou z příčin jeho pádu. Paulie Tomův parťák, s kterým se účastní řady akcí. Je cholerický a tvrdý. Lidi zabíjí, jak naběžícím pásu, aniž by ukázal jakoukoliv lítost. Později však ukáže také svojí lidskou stránku. Sam Tomův druhý parťák. Je tichý a mlčenlivý. Bývá poměrně často raněn,ale je zároveň schopný a velmi loajální donu Salierimu. Don Salieri Boss mafiánské rodiny. Své impérium vytváří jako obchodník a snaží se vytvořit si důvěru s lidmi. Později však ukáže svoji stinou stránku. Frank Coletti Consigliere Salieriho rodiny. K Tomovy se chová odměřeně, ale později se zpřátelí. Frak nakonec rodinu zradí a Tom dostane zaúkol jej zabít. To naonec neudělá. Vicenzo Člen Salieriho rodiny, který Tomovi poskytuje zbraně. Mce se toho o něm hráč nedoví. Ralph Koktavý automechanik pracující pro Salieriho. Don Morello Hlavní antagonista hry a boss nepřátelské rodiny. Narozdíl od Salieriho si pozici buduje brutalitou a strachem. Dřívě byli se Salierim nejlepší přátelé, ale rozdělila je smrt dona Pepponeho. Norman Policista, kterému Tom vypráví svůj příběh. Lucas Bertone Spojenec Salieriho rodiny, který vlastní svůj vlastní autoservis. Občas Tomovi dohodí nějaké nové auto. Luigi Barman v Salieriho baru, který slouží jako centrála rodiny. Sára Luigiho dcera, která občas svému otci pomáhá. S Tomem se seznámí, kdy ji obtěžovala banda chuligánů. Později se stala Tomovou ženou. Hratelnost Hratelnost připomíná sérii GTA, kdy se hra odehrává v otevřeném světe, kde může hráč jezdit jakýmkoliv autem. Těch je 51 druhů. Hráče můžou pronásledovat policisté, pokud nebude dodržovat silniční předpisy (rychlost či jízda na červenou), nebo jej uvidí se zbraní v ruce či jej přistihnou při krádeži auta. Hra obsahuje tři herní módy. Kromě příběhového módu je zde jízda, který umožňuje hráči se volně pohybovat po herním wsvětě. Pak je zde extrémní jízda, která se odemkne po dokončení příběhu. V ní se hráč může volně pohybovat po městě. V něm může potkat určité postavy, které mu zadají nějaký úkol. Přijetí Hra byla velmi úspěšná. Na Metacritic je průměrné hodnocení hry 88% a je také nejlépe hodnocenou hrou na Databázi her. Na serveru Bonusweb ji hráči zvolili jasnou většinou (60%) za nejlepší hru roku. Externí odkazy *Databáze her *Hodnoceniher.cz *Metacritic *Wikipedia Kategorie:Akční adventury Kategorie:TPS střílečky Kategorie:České hry Kategorie:Illusion Softworks Kategorie:Vydáno v roce 2002 Kategorie:Hry s otevřeným světem Kategorie:Hry pro Windows Kategorie:Hry pro PS2 Kategorie:Hry pro Xbox Kategorie:Placené hry